Circus of Life
by RandomYori
Summary: Meet Pierrot, the lovable mute street-rat who steals from the rich and stuffs dirt in their pockets. Now, what happens when she stuffs dirt into the wrong pockets?


**Name:** She was abandoned at a very young age, so she calls herself "Pierrot" after noticing the poster of Pierrot at a french opera house.

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** October 31

**Appearance:** Pierrot has long dirty blonde hair that reaches past her waist. Even her bangs have grown to barely reaching her nose and rest on her face. Still, her eyes can be seen through her shaggy hair. She lives on the streets, so she can't afford to get it cut. Even if she could, she wouldn't want to. She also had tinted violet eyes. This was the only vibrant coloring on her since her skin was fair and she wore nothing but rags. She was poor after all. She was very slim and had a normal frame and was 5'4".

**Good Traits: **

1. Pierrot may be poor but she isn't desperate either. She would never resort to shameful acts just for leftover scraps.

2. Pierrot never picks out of the garbage. She may have never had an education, but that doesn't mean she's stupid.

3. Pierrot always seems to have a positive attitude. It's fake most of the time, but it's still there.

4. Pierrot never steals from children. Yes, even a street-rat like her has morals.

5. Pierrot is very flexible and has great agility. She would often dodge any attempts by others to either grab her or catch her entirely.

6. What Pierrot lacks in speech, she makes up for in creativity. She's got a big imagination.

**Neutral Traits:**

1. Pierrot never had an education, but she's a fast learner. So she picks up on a few things quickly.

2. Pierrot is quick on her feet, but without any shoes, she often pays the price for her speed.

3. Pierrot is curious and always wants to learn something new. Sometimes that can lead to trouble.

4. Pierrot is impressionable and gullible. Almost any simple thing in life will amaze her easily.

5. If Pierrot finds something new, she'll most likely poke it with a stick or even one of her own fingers.

6. When scared, Pierrot will cling to something. She just needs to be careful of where she clings on.

**Bad Traits:**

1. Pierrot steals. She's can easily get away with it most of the time, too.

2. Pierrot is a terrible artist. She'll even get mad if you tell her that her drawing sucks.

3. Pierrot may always put on a happy face, but it's usually just to cover up the pain she truly feels. She does still remember being abandoned.

4. If she wants to see a show, she'll just sneak in to see it instead of paying for it or steal someone else's ticket.

5. Pierrot is mute. She can't speak even if she tried to learn how to. She can only make simple gestures or write.

6. If they're rich or can sing, she'll stuff their pockets with dirt after stealing from them.

**Likes: **

1. Pierrot actually enjoys the thrill of stealing. No one has yet to catch her.

2. Pierrot loves the circus. She would always sneak in just to enjoy the show or steal someone's tickets.

3. Pierrot is fascinated by clowns of any kind. They're not even human to her, but something more. She would often wonder where they came from. Not once did she ever consider that they were just humans in costumes and makeup.

4. Pierrot loves sweets, even cookies. On rare occasions would she get the opportunity to steal them, but she prefered it that way. She'd rather have it be a rare treasure than something common like her.

**Dislikes:**

1. Pierrot hates dogs. Living on the streets as long as she has, she's had a lot of bad experiences with stray dogs.

2. Pierrot is terrified of thunder. Because she lives out in the streets, she has no shelter to hide under. She would always hide under anything she could find just to get away from the thunder.

3. Pierrot doesn't like to run. She ends up with cuts on her feet since she doesn't wear any shoes. She still runs anyways just to get away.

4. Pierrot hates rich people and people who could sing. The person who abandoned her was rich and could sing, so she figured they were all just the same. She would always replace whatever she's stealing from them with dirt.

**Long Ago...**

She still remembered it. The little girl still remembered going to the circus with her mother. The sweet little girl with dirty blonde hair that bobbed at her chin and violet eyes looked up at her mother. To everyone else, her mother was a star, a Prima Dona in the world of Opera and Theatre. To the little girl, she was not even a mother. She was just there. The people who truly raised her were the nannies. The little girl knew that her mother was busy, but she had never once thought that her own mother hated her. She had only found out that day at the circus.

It was her first time at a circus and the little girl couldn't have been anymore fascinated. The wonders inside of the tent were like something that could only happen in fairy tales. Then, there were the clowns. The little girl had never seen anything like it. She couldn't help but stare in awe. What were they. They certainly couldn't be human, could they? No, she refused to believe that such wonderous creatures could only be simple humans.

Once the performance was over, the little girl watched as everyone got up and left the tent. When they were all gone, she had found herself all alone. She immediately became frantic and searched every inch of the tent for her dear mother. After exiting the tent, from the distance, she could see her mother with a handkerchief hiding her eyes. "Officer, I've lost my little girl! Please help me find her!" The little girl couldn't help but feel terrible for her poor mother. She must have been worried sick about her. She tried to wave her arms up and down to catch their attention. _Mama! Mama! I'm right here! Please don't cry, Mama!_ The girl screamed in her head. The officer noticed the little girl from the distance and pointed her out to the mourning mother. "Is that your daughter?" The officer asked, in hopes that this would make everything alright for the mother. The little girls mother took one look at her and said, "No, that's not her. My little girl would've cried for her dear mother." Despite the wavering in her tone, the little girl could see the coldness in her mother's eyes.

Taken aback by what she said, she knew what she meant. Her mother had hated her all along because of her handicap. Her heart began to ache as she left with the officer to go "find her lost daughter". Falling to her knees, droplets began to appear on the ground as the little girl began to weep. She tried to call out for her mother, but as always, nothing came out. _MAMA!_ She screamed in her head as she collapsed entirely on the ground in tears and it began to rain.

Thunder clashed and the little girl panicked. She needed to find shelter and fast. She began knocking on doors, but no one would answer. In this part of town, no one cared. The little girl was left with no choice but to head towards the alley and hide in some old crates. It was a long night before the girl eventually cried herself to sleep.

**10 Years Later...**

Waking up to the early dawn of day, the young girl got up and stretched every inch of her body. She then smiled and began walking around the streets in her brown ragged clothing she made out of a potato sack. It looked like a dress on her with the short sleeves hanging down her shoulder and the skirt reaching just above her knees. She even tied a rope around it like a belt.

The first thing that came to her mind was, _What shall I eat for breakfast today? Hm... _Suddenly, a cart full of apples was rolling by and the girl couldn't help but give a faint giggle. It was the best she could do. She approached the cart while the owner was busy setting up his stand. There were apples of so many different colors. There were red ones, green ones, and even golden ones. The girl snuck in her dress one of each. The owner caught wind of this when she grabbed one of the golden apples and yelled, "Hey! You better have money for that!" The girl paused for a moment before she gave the owner a raspberry and took off sprinting with the apples. The owner immediately grabbed his broom and chased after her, but by the time he got his broom ready, she was already gone. Looking back at the cart, he noticed some writing on it and he read, "Property of...PIERROT!" He yelled the girl's name to the top of his lungs.

Even Pierrot could hear him from where she was and couldn't help but smile at her handy work. found a nice comfortable bench to sit on and started taking a bite out of the red one. It was so sweet, too sweet even. Still, she didn't complain. She then tried the green apple. Her lips puckered up just from how sour it was and she didn't like it. Finally, Pierrot tried the golden apple, and it was just right. She continued eating the golden apple and decided to save the other apples for later.

Before she got back on her feet, Pierrot would always check her feet for any cuts. Running on concrete with bare feet can be a pain sometimes. She examined each of them and so far, there were only minor scraps this time. She smiled and got back on her feet to wander around town for a bit until lunch time.

**Meanwhile...**

Traveling in foreign parts of town, a gentleman and two young men were just wandering around. They were looking for something to do and so far, there hasn't even been an exciting mission for them. Normally, the gentleman who was known as Tyki would have been alright with a break, but this has been a very slow day for him. He even began to wonder, "Why are you two tagging a long anyways?"

"We're bored out of our mind! Tee Hee!"

"Yeah, there's nothing to do back at the Ark."

"And following me would be more exciting?"

"Yeah...we didn't think that one through." Devit and Jasdero both hung their heads down towards Tyki's point.

Tyki just sighed at the two of them until they heard a commotion coming from the owner of a cart filled with apples. The two young men looked at each other while the gentleman decided to investigate the incident. "Excuse me, but may I ask what seems to be the trouble here?"

"That damned street-rat, Pierrot has done it again!"

"Pierrot? Devit, what's a Pierrot?"

"Hell if I know. Must be a rat or something like that guy said." Devit answered with a shrug. Tyki noticed the signature on the cart and turned to the twins to point it out to them. "Since when does a rat know how to write? This Pierrot is obviously just some petty thief."

"Don't you dare underestimate that little brat. Not once has anyone been able to catch her! It'd be a miracle if they did." With that said, Tyki became interested and asked, "Just how much would anyone be willing to offer for that girl to be caught?"

"Tch! Good luck trying to catch her! Although if you did manage to catch her and bring her here, I might know someone who can reward you handsomely."

"Then it's settled. Devit, Jasdero, it seems that we've got something exciting to do after all." Tyki smirked towards the twins as they both smirked with him and snickered.

**Later That Night...**

Wandering around town, Pierrot finally noticed a bunch of lights in the sky. She rushed towards it and became excited when she realized that it was a circus. Pierrot just had to get in somehow. She then noticed a woman with the most gorgeous dress and fur coat she had ever seen. She even wore expensive jewelry and it became clear to Pierrot that she was rich. She glared towards the rich womans direction and waited for her back to be turned before she reached into her pocket and replaced her tickets to the show with dirt.

Pierrot couldn't have been happier. She got a really good seat thanks to that old rich crone. All the rich people beside her couldn't help but look at her with disgust. "Is that a potato sack she's wearing? How disgraceful!"

"How did she even get a ticket?"

"She must have stolen it."

"Maybe someone of high social standards took pity on the poor filthy thing and gave her the ticket." They all whispered these things among themselves as they all focused on her. Pierrot didn't care. She was just focused on the show. Again, the clowns were always the most exciting part of the show. Despite their humors and comic relief, they pulled many fascinating tricks. To her, it was real magic. She wouldn't have accepted it any other way. To this day, Pierrot still believed clowns to be magical beings.

During the show, an old woman cried out, "There she is! There's the little vermin who stole my ticket!" _Uh oh!_ Pierrot thought to herself as she quickly got up and took off running around in circles with the police behind her. She soon ran towards the center of the show and spin the giant ball that the clowns were standing on just to have them topple on top of the police. In the mean time, Pierrot left the tent and sprinted towards an alley to hide out for a bit.

Once the coast was clear, she sighed in relief and returned to casually wandering the streets at night. Looking up at the sky, Pierrot saw how beautiful the moon was and couldn't help but smile softly towards it. Today was a good day. She then stopped and heard singing. She turned to face the side and saw a woman serenading on a stand for money. She looked down at the ground with saddened eyes and remembered what her mother said. "That's not her. My little girl would've cried for her dear mother." Those words were etched into her very soul. She glared towards the singing maiden with such envy and hatred towards her. Just out of spite, she threw dirt into her hat while no one was looking.

However, someone else saw what she did. In fact, all three of them did. Tyki remembered the description he was given by the owner of the apple cart and approached Pierrot. He then smiled, took his hat off placing it on his chest and introduced himself. "Hello there, my name is Tyki Mikk, and it is a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as you, my dear." Pierrot took one look at him and thought, _Geez, what does this lousy rich guy want with me. He's not thinking I'm one of those street walkers he can just buy, does he? _The twins watched with anticipation and yet one of them asked the other, "Hey, Jasdero, who the hell is he talking to?"

"I don't know. Tee Hee."

Pierrot noticed the two behind Tyki and had an excited look on her face. _Clowns! _She thought with excitement. While she was focused on them, Tyki placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, but I never got your name Miss..." Pierrot just shook her head without even facing him. She was too focused on the twins. Tyki felt unnerved by this but tried to keep his cool. "Young lady, it would give me great pleasure if you would tell me your name." This time, Pierrot wasn't even paying attention. This made Tyki growl a bit.

He was about to grab Pierrot but she swiftly crouched down to duck his arms then lunged herself into sprinting towards the twins as she ran right in between the two of them. The twins couldn't help but be surprised as they both faced the direction the girl took off in. They were about to pull out their guns, but instead they found that their pockets were full of dirt. They looked at the girls hands and yelled, "SHE STOLE OUR GUNS!" They then chased after her leaving Tyki behind. Tyki sighed and decided to stuff his hands in his pockets. Maybe he'll check the time, but that's when he found his pocket watch had been replaced with dirt. He squeezed the dirt in his hands and growled, "So, that's Pierrot, huh?"

As Pierrot took off sprinting, she didn't notice the broken glass on the side-walk. Stepping on one of them, she let out an empty scream as she fell to the ground on her side and hugged her knee with the injured foot. The Noah twins finally caught up to her and snickered. "See what happens when you run around bare foot?"

"Yeah, you'll hurt your feet, Tee Hee!" Jasdero chuckled. Just as they were about to grab her, Pierrot pointed their own guns at them. They seemed surprised for a moment. They then turned to each other than laughed at the girl's foolish attempts. "You stupid brat, only we can fire our weapons!"

"Yeah, what a silly human girl, Tee Hee!" Pierrot glared then fired, but nothing came out. She gave a weird look and tried again. _What?! You mean they're just toys?! Then why did they have them in the first place?! _Pierrot thought to herself. She soon snapped out of her thoughts when the twins got their guns back from her and fired a bubble that trapped her inside. Pierrot was shocked at for a moment but then thought, _Wow, these guys really are clowns!_ "That'll teach ya to steal from us!"

"Yeah! Tee Hee!" Pierrot just sat there and listened to them as if she felt no remorse in what she had done. This them off but then they stopped and finally paid more attention to every detail of her. Right away, they saw why Pierrot was a thief. "Hey, you homeless or something?" Devit finally asked. Pierrot nodded. "Is that why you steal?" Jasdero asked. Pierrot nodded. Now they each had a sweat drop as they groaned. Devit sighed in almost a growl as he finally asked, "What's your name?" Pierrot couldn't answer. She just shook her head. This pissed off Devit as he yelled, "And why the hell won't you tell us?!" Pierrot just had a saddned look on her face as she lightly patted her shoulder. Devit and Jasdero just gave a confused stare.

"She won't tell you because she can't." Suddenly, the twins looked behind surprised at first but then saw it was just Tyki. "Why can't she tell us? Tee Hee?" Jasdero asked. Tyki just gave a plain stare as he bluntly answered, "She can't because she's mute." Now the twins felt even more unnerved. They turned to Pierrot with a questioning look and she tilted her head to the side with a smile on her face. "Anyways, I see that you have captured Pierrot. So let's bring her back to the Apple Vendor to collect our bounty." The twins grabbed the bubble and were about to leave to get their money but looking back at the mute little girl in their bubble, they both couldn't resist. "Devit, can we keep it? Please!" Jasdero was the first one to beg to the other. Devit tried to ignore it, but he knew that if Jasdero was already giving into this, then he would eventually fall down with him. He then sighed and said, "Fine..."

Soon enough, Tyki noticed that they stopped and turned to face them. "What are you two waiting for? Come along now. We've got a bounty to collect, here."

"No way!" They both yelled. Tyki gave them a weird look and asked, "Huh?! Why not?!"

"Can we keep it?! Please! Can we keep it?!"

"You do realize that she's not some stray dog you can just take off of the streets, do you?"

"We'll take good care of it! We promise! Please Please Please!"

"No! Do you really think the Millenium Earl would allow this?"

"PLEASE! We won't stop begging till you say yes!" They whined. Tyki was really irritated by this because he knew well that they were being true to their word. He looked at the girl and saw she was no help either. She had on those sad puppy-dog eyes as she looked at him. Tyki couldn't help but sigh as he gave in, "Fine, but you'll have to ask the Millenium Earl."

"YAY~!" They cheered as Tyki opened up a door to another world. Pierrot couldn't help but stare in awe as she watched their skins turn grey and their eyes turn golden. She was right all along... _Clowns really are magical beings from another world!_


End file.
